


The Most Natural Thing to Say

by winterune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short Story, Spoilers, Very Short one shot, and i really love this phone call!!, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: "He can't concentrate. Why can't he concentrate?" Set after the 12:30 chat on 707's route Day 5, Seven can't stop looking at the monitor showing the CCTV feed of Rika's apartment. "Is she save? Is she okay? Is she scared?"A one shot of what happens on 707’s 12:30 call on 707’s route Day 5. Written from Seven's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said, this is based on what happens on 707’s 12:30 call on 707’s route Day 5. Most of the phone conversations are originally from the game. Added an opening, ending, and several in-between scenes, and this story was created. I just wanted to write what Seven might be feeling when he called because I love this phone call so much^^
> 
> Disclaimer: characters and most of the phone conversation belong to Cheritz’s Mystic Messenger game. 
> 
> Originally posted in my tumblr and fanfiction.net accounts under the title "Apprehension" a couple months ago. Thanks for reading^^ (comments are also much appreciated^^ thank you :))

He can’t concentrate. Why can’t he concentrate? His hands has stopped moving and he’s staring at the monitor. And it’s not the list of codes that he has to do in order to track the hacker, or even to finish his job, that he was staring at. The screen before him shows four CCTV feeds—a kitchen, a living room, a hallway, and the corridor outside the apartment. But she isn’t in any of them.

Seven glances at his phone. He wants to know what she’s doing right now, if she’s okay, if she’s scared. It’s his fault that the messenger is hacked twice in just four days. He should focus and work. The faster he finishes his work, the faster he can look for that hacker, the faster he can assure that everyone is safe. That she is safe.

Vanderwood just left for the toilet. His maid has promised to help him watch the CCTV in Rika’s apartment because he probably knew he won’t finish his work if he left him alone. But he’s not here right now and Seven can’t take his eyes off the monitor and before he knows it, he’s grabbed his phone and dials her number.

* * *

 

“Hello.”

“Time. Shh…” He answers without thinking.  _She picks up! She picks up! What do I—_  He glances at the hall that leads to the toilet and there’s no sign of Vanderwood. “Okay, gone,” he says quietly. “Finally~~ I’m free. Okay, I can talk. What’s up?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one who called.” He can hear her soft laughter and it makes his heart races.

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah! I called! Why did I call? Hmm… I don’t remember…”  _Dammit 707, think of something to say!_

She’s laughing again and he presses his phone closer to his ear. If only he could save the sound of her voice in his brain and replay it whenever he wants.

“Then… what’s the most natural thing to say right now?” he asks.

“Hmm…” She pauses for a while. “I was just thinking of calling you. So thank you for calling?”

“Oh~~~ Oh!” He feels his face heating and he chuckles to hide his embarrassment. “You got me there. I see… uhm… so, thank you.” His pulse is beating so fast. His hand goes to cover his eyes, as if she was there in front of him and could see how red his face has become. What  _is_ this feeling? “Thank you too. I’ll say thanks since you said thanks. Uhm… I definitely called to say something, but I forgot. Still thanks for thanking me.” Seven stopped, then sighed through his nose. “What the hell am I saying?!” he muttered.

She giggles and Seven looks at the footage of the hallway through the slits between his fingers—the hallway with the door to the bedroom.

“I wish there were a camera in that room…” he murmurs, because he didn’t install one, for Rika’s privacy.

She doesn’t respond and Seven feels more heat creeping up his neck.

He clears his throat. “There’s only a camera on the hallway so I can’t see what you do in your room right now,” he tries to explain. “When you work as a special agent, you have to constantly observe people to find the right time to hack. Then you start noticing a couple of the person’s hidden habits. Sometimes that provides us an opportunity and sometimes it can just get annoying…” he pauses. “Don’t you have any habits?”

“Hmm… I bite my nails.”

“Ugh! I know how bad it can hurt if you end up biting too deep. You’re just like okay this piece, just this tiny little piece… and then you end up ripping your skin and ugh!!! The pain! Don’t do that… Your pretty fingers will cry…”

She laughs again and the sound brings a smile to him.

_Yes. This is normal. I hear her voice. She’s laughing. She’s okay._

“Seven?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

The question takes him off guard. “I’m all right!” he says cheerfully. “I mean, like, I’m more worried about you. The others have Jumin’s people guarding them. My house is an impregnable fortress of its own. But you’re alone and the only one who can protect you is me yet I’m stuck here with all this work.”

He touches the screen with the hallway and the door, willing for her to appear.

She doesn’t say anything for a while. Then—

“Did you say there’s a camera in the hallway?”

“I did.”

“Okay. Wait a sec.”

Seven waits. And sees the door to the bedroom opens. And she appears. And she looks around. And she spots the camera. And she smiles and waves and he is overcome with this intense feeling he can’t describe. Just that he knows he wants to go to that apartment so bad he doesn’t care if the boss captures him and locks him away.. Just to make sure she is safe.

He zooms in on her.

“Seven, I’m fine,” she says through the phone. “So just hurry up and finish your work and find that hacker. Well, I would really love it if you could come here but I know you can’t. So please don’t worry so much.”

She ends the sentence with a smile. And she’s still waving at him even though she can’t see him.

He finds himself laughing quietly. “Okay…” He hears footsteps then from the toilet. Vanderwood will be back soon.  

“Hmm? Wait… I see something on the screen…” There’s nothing on the screen. “Ewww~! A bug must have crawled on the camera. The stomach looks disgusting. Yuck!! I should look at the other camera… The Defender of Justice 707 will return to observing you—I mean, no no, return to going after the hacker. Bye!”

Her chuckle and “good-bye” was the last he hears before he ends the call. He’s back to his work when Vanderwood gets back. His maid/partner nags at him to start working. He doesn’t talk back. He’ll work, so he’ll be able to go to her later.


End file.
